Agony
by Kalika
Summary: Danny's been dealing with more ghosts than normal, and his life only gets harder when a new ghost hunter comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and make no money for this story.  
  
Notes: I've only see a few episodes of Danny Phantom so please excuse any questionable terminology.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------------------  
  
Watch out Danny  
  
The young half ghost spun quickly and narrowly avoided being punched in the face. It was late saturday night and he was battling a new specter that had escaped through the ghost portal that earlier that afternoon. He had been in his room with Sam and Tucker at the time and the ghost had phased straight through his wall.  
  
The tiny ghost had been fast, and the three friends had been hard pressed to keep up to it. They had finally managed to engage it near the school. Unfortunately, the ghosts speed had also translated into it's fighting ability. It had a nasty tendency for popping up behind Danny and striking a blow before he could dodge. Then it would be gone before he could reciprocate.  
  
Tucker, can you hit it with the thermos? Danny asked as he tried to catch his breath. Maybe we can catch the little rodent off guard. He lurched forewords as the small ghost once again struck him from behind.  
  
He spun to try and catch sight of the tiny specter. He couldn't see it anywhere. God that little monster was driving him insane. With it's creepy child like face, glowing eyes and mouse -like nose. How could something that small move so fast. Not only that, how could it hit so hard. Danny was certain that when he finally managed to bag this ghost he was going to be covered with bruises. So far Danny had only managed to land two blows on the creature, and he was relatively certain that both of them had just been luck.  
  
Tucker stepped out from his hiding place with Sam behind a large dumpster. He pulled out the thermos and tried to train it on the ghost, but it just kept flitting from place to place. Eventually, he lost sight of it altogether. I'm not sure this will work Danny. I can't get a good shot at it. You'll need to hold it still.  
  
Danny gave a curt nod and once again began searching for the rodent-like ghost. He spied it hiding in a shadowed doorjamb half way down the alley. It looked almost as tired as he felt. Perhaps it was unable to move quickly for long periods of time. It may have weakened itself. Danny shook off his exhaustion and launched himself at the other ghost. He caught it off guard, and managed to hold it still long enough for Tucker to trap it.  
  
Danny landed on the ground and barely managed to keep himself up straight. Tucker and Sam hurried over to support him.  
  
Danny. Are you all right? Sam asked with concern thick in her voice. She couldn't recall ever seeing Danny look this bad before. He had been fighting so many ghosts lately. It was not only taking a toll on his schooling, but it looked to be adversely affecting his health as well.  
  
Yeah Danny. You look really bad. Tucker added in when he got a good look at Danny's face. You've done a lot more fighting this week than you ever have since the accident that changed you. Maybe you should take tomorrow off.  
  
Sam nodded quickly. I think he's right Danny. I mean the rest really couldn't do you any harm.  
  
Danny shook his head. I'd love to, you guys, but we have our math mid-term on Monday morning. I really need to study or I'm going to get another horrible grade.Danny, you haven't studied yet? Sam exclaimed with shock. This is a very important test.I know. I know. Danny sighed heavily. But with the number of ghost that I've been fighting I haven't had a chance to even crack the books. But unless something huge comes up tomorrow I plan to spend the entire day cramming.That's probably for the best. Tucker stated. Sam nodded behind him. Tell you what Danny. Why don't you just head straight home and go to sleep. Sam and I can take care of ourselves. It's not too far to either of our houses.  
  
All right guys. I'll see you on Monday. Danny gave them a tired smile before taking the thermos from Tucker and pushing off the ground to fly himself home.  
  
Sam watched him leave with concern. Does he seem sad to you, Tuck?What do you mean?I don't know. He just seems so depressed lately. Maybe we should take him to do something fun tomorrow after school. He certainly deserves it after all the time he's put into ghost hunting lately.  
  
Tucker nodded in agreement and the two of them began to head home.  
  
An uneventful trip home took Danny to his front door. He was so exhausted he didn't think that his feet would be able to support himself if he were to change back to his human form, so instead he phased through the wall of his bedroom and placed the Fenton Thermos into the locked drawer in his computer desk. Danny barely had time to set his alarm clock before he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: I think that I've fixed all of the errors in the first chapter, and I hope that I've got all of them in this chapter.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--------------------  
  
Danny woke to the incessant screaming of his alarm clock. He reached over to hit the snooze button before remembering that he actually needed to get up. With a tired groan he rolled onto his back in bed and shut the alarm off. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling he forced himself to get up and dragged himself to the bathroom.  
  
He happened to glance into the mirror as he was brushing his teeth and noticed that he was still dressed in the clothes that he had worn the day before. Albeit they were much more wrinkled now.  
  
The young teen made his way back to his room slowly and pulled some new clothes out. He winced as he lifted his shirt over his head. His chest screamed in protest as he bent down to change his pants. He turned to his dresser mirror and sighed in relief when he saw that there were no visible bruises.  
  
Pulling out his math books and setting them on the desk caused another burning pain to shoot through his chest. He swore under his breath and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.  
  
When Danny entered the kitchen he saw his father talking rather excitedly on the phone. Danny ignored him and dropped down at the table across from Jazz. He grunted a good morning to her and poured himself a bowl of the same cereal that she had and began to eat. He gave his mother a tired smile when she walked into the room.  
  
That's great. That's absolutely great! We'll see you then. Jack Fenton's face was beaming as he hung up the phone. He turned to his family with a huge smile. Guess what you guys. We have a guest coming over today. He's a ghost hunter from California. He read about our family in Genius magazine, and figured that since we happen to be in a highly supernatural location he could probably learn some things from your mother and me. He wanted to drop by on his way back home from some convention. Isn't this great you guys? Another ghost hunter for us to bounce invention ideas off of.Oh great. Jazz hissed. More ghost hunters. Why can't my parents be normal? She turned to her father. You and mom could be doing so much good, and you just waste your time hunting ghosts.  
  
Jack looked slightly hurt before turning to his son. So what do you say Danny? Want to meet this guy. He sounds really interesting. His name is Marcel and he just graduated from college.  
  
Danny glared at his cereal. Great, another ghost hunter in town. Just one more thing for me to worry about.' He looked up into his father's expectant face. Sorry dad I can't. He saw his father's face fall and hurried to add. I've got a mid-term in math tomorrow and I really need to study. If you guys are going to be meeting here I should probably head to the library to study.  
  
Jazz seemed to be very happy with his response. That sounds great Danny. I'll drive you to the library on my way to meet my friends.Um, good. Thanks. Danny felt his appetite disappear as he glanced at his fathers disappointed face. He put down his spoon with a sigh. I'll go get my books and be right back.  
  
He made his way back to his room, mentally berating himself for upsetting his father. He knew that it couldn't be helped. He really did need to study. It just seemed that he was disappointing his parents with everything he did nowadays. He groaned as he lifted his books into his backpack. He was just about to leave the room when he hurried back to his desk. He unlocked the drawer and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. He shoved the thermos into the bottom of his bag and made his way downstairs and out into Jazz's waiting car.  
  
Maddie watched her son and daughter drive away with a frown on her face. She turned to her husband. Does something seem wrong with Danny?What do you mean? Jack asked as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
Maybe it's my imagination, but he just doesn't seem happy most of the time. And he always looks tired. I'm starting to worry. Maybe he's depressed about something. I think we should sit down with him and talk when he gets home.  
  
Jack nodded thoughtfully. I think you're right. It's probably better to be on the safe side.  
  
----------  
  
Mr. Fenton practically bounced up from the lab when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran to the front door and nearly threw it open.  
  
There was a young brown haired man standing on their front stoop. Mister Jack Fenton? The man extended his hand. My name in Marcel Jacobs. How are you today?  
  
Jack grabbed his hand in a friendly shake. Yes, yes I'm Jack Fenton. Please call me Jack. It's nice to meet you in person Marcel. Please come inside.  
  
Marcel stepped inside and placed his bag beside the door. He took a quick look around what he could see and was less than impressed. He had expected to see ghost catching devices all around. As far as he could tell this home belonged to a normal, everyday family. Um, Jack. Where is all of your equipment? Jack looked where Marcel was staring. It's all in the lab in the basement. We would keep it up here, but it seems to upset our children. Well, mostly our daughter. She hates what we do. Our son Danny seems to be more open minded if not exactly thrilled about our line of work. My wife is waiting downstairs for us if you'd like to come down.  
  
Marcel nodded, picked up his bag, and followed Mr. Fenton into the basement. He was slightly more impressed by what he saw downstairs. There seemed to be all kinds of devices sitting around in various states of completion. A figure, that had been bending over some miscellaneous equipment, straightened as they entered the laboratory.  
  
You must be Mr. Jacobs. Maddie stated as she pulled down the hood of her lab suit. She reached out to shake his hand in greeting. My name is Maddie. Pleased to meet you.You as well, and please call me Marcel. He shook her hand quickly before turning his attention back to the various devices around the room. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the devices weren't as impressive as he had first thought. Most seemed to be completely worthless. What is all of this junk?  
  
Jack's eye's narrowed at that. What do you mean junk? These are our ghost catching devices. I thought that this was why you came.Well yes but I had thought that you would at least be competent hunters. But this equipment, he picked up the Ghost Gabber and after a brief examination dropped it back onto the table, is a complete joke. I had assumed that since your son had managed to be written up in Genius Magazine that you, as his parents, would at least be as impressive as he is. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
Jack looked like he was about to start yelling. Maddie put her hand on his arm to keep him quiet and turned to Marcel in anger. What exactly do you mean, Mr. Jacobs?  
There was a definite edge to her voice.  
  
Well, I would just like to know if there is anything here that actually works. The young ghost hunter took another skeptical look around the lab.  
  
Jack couldn't take it anymore, I could use any of my equipment to catch a ghost faster than you could even find one.  
  
Marcel scowled. Is that a challenge Fenton? Yeah. I think it is.Fine. I will not only find a ghost first, but I will capture it before you've even created another pathetic device that won't work in order to find one. Don't bother to show me to the door. I can let myself out. And with that Marcel stormed out of the lab. Both Fenton's jumped when they heard the front door slam.  
  
----------  
  
Marcel stormed down the front walk and climbed into his car. He pulled his beg into his lap and pulled out a very high tech handheld device. He activated it and watched the screen closely.  
  
He then pulled out a map of the city. He figured his location and then worked out the exact distance from himself to the powerful ectoplasmic reading that his tracker was picking up. From what he could tell the readings were in the general vicinity of the city library.  
  
Good luck, Fenton. Marcel hissed under his breath as he started his car and peeled away from the curb.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: My chapter lengths are going to be varied depending on where I feel they would best be left off. I am putting this chapter up early because I will not be able to update during the weekend. Sorry. I did it in a hurry so I apologize if there are any grammer or spelling errors. I'll fix them next week if there are.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 3  
  
--------------------  
  
Danny jerked awake when his head slammed into his math books on the table in front of him. He rubbed his forehead angrily and glared at the pages in front of him. It had been three hours already and he hadn't retained anything. He was too exhausted, and he was still in pain from the fight the night before. He held his ribs and groaned softly in discomfort. He went to take a deep breath and ended up gasping out a puff of blue mist.  
  
Oh, damn it. He swore softly before running into the bathroom. He quickly changed to ghost and phased himself through the wall and out into the street. He took a quick reconnaissance and soon spotted a disturbance in the park across the road.  
  
He flew over to find a very large ghost tormenting a young child. The child was sobbing in terror and nearly panicked when Danny swooped down to grab him and carry him to safety. Danny dropped the boy off a safe distance away and hurried back to confront the entity.  
  
Now that he didn't have to worry about innocent bystanders Danny took the time to get a good look at the ghost across from him. The specter was built like weight lifter. He was almost six and a half feet tall, and appeared to be made of nothing but muscle. He had bright purple hair and was wearing a muscle shirt that had the name Tank printed on it.  
  
So . . . Tank. You like picking on children do you? Danny growled angry. He couldn't stand bullies. He hated them. This ghost was not only something he hated but he was also eating up valuable study time. Just get ready to go back where you came from.I don't think so, Tiny. I could crush you with one hand. And since you ruined my fun I may just have to do that. Tank cracked his knuckles menacingly before launching himself at Danny with a terrifying force.  
  
Danny wasn't expecting that and tried to dodge too late. Tank's fist glanced off the side of his ribs. Danny nearly screamed as all the pain from the previous night came blasting back into his chest. This distraction gave the huge ghost the time to strike another blow, this one was to Danny's back.  
  
Danny was knocked to the ground. In his distraction he didn't make his body insubstantial and he struck it very hard. He decided to take another tactic and ran. He forced himself to fly faster than he ever had before. He could hear Tank right behind him laughing the entire way.  
  
----------  
  
That. . . that arrogant, obnoxious little . . . Jack cut off to angry to finish his thought. He had been stomping around the lab ranting ever since Marcel had left. He was absolutely furious. The man had done nothing but insult them.  
  
Now honey, calm down. He's gone now anyway, and we'll never have to see him again. Maddie spoke softly trying to cool her husbands anger.  
  
Of course we'll see him again. Jack crowed. We'll see him when we shove the ghost that we catch first right in his face.  
  
Maddie groaned. Jack I am not going to help you do this if it's only to show that jerk up. You can go and hunt as many ghosts as you like, but I won't have any part in this little competition.  
  
Jack seemed to cool a bit when he heard this. He nodded thoughtfully and said, Well if I'm going to be doing this alone I'd better get going. He grabbed some equipment off the various tables and ran up the stairs shouting a farewell back to his wife.  
  
----------  
  
Marcel Jacobs swore angrily as he once again checked his equipment. He had followed the energy trail right to this spot, but now it seemed to be moving away. Marcel would have been furious were it not for the fact that the energy now seemed to be twice as strong as he had originally thought. Perhaps he had finally found something important. Some sort of ultra powerful ghost.  
  
He turned the corner slowly and parked in front of the library. His equipment was picking up a lot of residual readings from the ghost. As far as he could tell it had burned off a lot of it's energy in this area.  
  
He focused his gear on the actual tracks and tried to work out it's exact path. He followed the trail into the library and was surprised to find that it just seemed to stop dead in the washroom. He shrugged it of and decided to follow the trail in the other direction.  
  
It led across the street and into the park. He was still following the one trail when it ran across another. Marcel's first thought was that it was from the same ghost, but there were subtle differences in the energy readings. It must have come from a different ghost. He continued to scan the trails and discovered that they both headed off in the same direction.  
  
Marcel let out a whoop of joy. Two ghosts! He could really shove it in that jerk Fenton's face when he brought both of them back to gloat. That would certainly put the masquerading ghost hunter in his place. With a gleeful laugh he ran back to his car and sped after the energy signatures.  
  
----------  
  
Jack growled and smacked the Fenton Ghost Finder with his fist. It was too confusing. First the ghost signal was three blocks to the west, then the next second it was two miles south. It had taken him almost an hour just to get the Finder working properly. He was now following a definite trail. He had managed to lock onto it near the library and was now following it to the southwest.  
  
----------  
  
Danny phased himself through another wall. It had taken some time and a lot of painful encounters, but Danny had finally managed to get control of the situation. Tank was now trying to get away from him, but Danny wasn't going to let him go off to torment more innocent people.  
  
It took Danny a few moments to realize that Tank was no longer in front of him. He looked about in confusion and was knocked forewords by a powerful punch to the back of his head. He barely had time to phase through the door in front of himself, rather than crashing straight into it.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued

Note2: I just realized that my scene breaks have not been showing up properly. I have fixed the other chapters. There are now indicators for when a scene has changed. I apologize for any confusion.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 4  
  
--------------------  
  
Marcel pulled out in front of the large warehouse. His equipment had led him right here. He was furious with himself for taking so long to catch up. He should have found the ghosts hours ago but they had just been so damn fast.  
  
He jumped out of the car and grabbed one of his incapacitators. He needed to significantly weaken the ghost before he attempted to catch it and the incapacitator was the best way to do it. He also grabbed his ghost catcher.  
  
He was trying to find a way into the building when he heard a cry. He turned to see a rather small sized ghost come flying straight through the locked door that he had just given up trying to force open.  
  
Marcel quickly dove down beside a large pile of boxes before the ghost could see him and take off. To his surprise another much larger ghost with purple hair came barreling through the door after the first one. He watched in fascination as the two ghost began to battle right in the street. This was perfect, they would tire each other out and he might be able to catch both of them. He sat back to wait for a lull in the action. It wasn't long before one popped up.  
  
I've got you now ghost, Marcel said as he carefully aimed his weapon. Unsure of the exact strength of the being, he chose the smaller of the two battling ghosts. He waited for the perfect shot before firing.  
  
His aim was perfect. He struck the ghost straight on with a powerful blast of energy. As the small ghost writhed in a sphere of crackling energy, the other disappeared into the night.  
  
Marcel kept his beam focused on the ghost as he stepped foreword to examine his prize. He couldn't be sure but the ghost seemed to be changing it's appearance. Marcel could have sworn that it's hair had originally been white, but was now jet black. It's clothing seemed to be changing as well.  
  
Suddenly, Marcel noticed a swift movement out of the corner of his eye, but before he could react he was knocked to the ground and struck his head against the cement.  
  
----------  
  
Danny snarled under his breath. This was taking forever. It was already dark out. He had been following and fighting this ghost around town all afternoon. His math mid-term was coming up the following morning, and thanks to this ghost he had barely studied even half of the information. He couldn't handle another D. His parents never said anything, but he still hated to disappoint them in any way.  
  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't dodge the dumpster that was flying at him in time. He glared at Tank who was now grinning at him. Almost clipped you that time ghost boy. Getting tired are ya?  
  
Danny didn't bother to answer. He just launched himself at the huge ghost catching it across the face with a strong right hook. He continued to strike the ghost with everything he had. He reached down to grab the thermos and suddenly realized that in his haste he had left it in his book bag at the library. He froze momentarily in shock and received a sharp blow to his stomach. He doubled up in pain and was knocked to the ground by a powerful punch to the face.  
  
Danny swore as he picked himself up from the ground. He turned to find Tank watching him with a smirk. The huge ghost cracked his knuckles and launched himself at Danny. The boy threw himself to the side and thrust out his foot. He managed to catch the ghost in his stomach. As Tank tried to get his bearings back, Danny once again began to pound on him with his fists and feet.  
  
Just as Danny was about to land a solid punch to Tank's face he felt himself enveloped in a painful blast of energy and began to scream. He had never felt anything so painful before in all his time fighting ghosts. He could feel himself changing back to his human form and felt his screams catch in his throat as the pain increased tenfold. His eyesight faded to black as the agony became unbearable and he was unable to fight it anymore.  
  
----------  
  
Jack Fenton could see the ghosts battling in the street ahead of him. The smaller of the two seemed to have lost the upper hand at the moment. Jack had just pulled over and was getting out of the car when he saw a beam of energy strike the white haired ghost. He glanced at it's source just long enough to realize that it was Marcel controlling the beam with one of his many devices.  
  
Jack turned back to the ghosts to see that the large purple haired specter had disappeared. The one that remained was still trapped within the energy field created by Marcel's hunting equipment. He could hear the ghost screaming in pain, and winced uncomfortably. He didn't like the thought of harming any creature, even if it was a ghost. That was he began to notice the changes.  
  
He watched in growing confusion as the ghost shifted before his eyes. The white hair became black, the eyes became a bright sky blue, and the clothing became a very familiar set of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
In his shock it took Jack a few moments to realize the significance of the changes. When it finally hit him he froze completely.  
  
His son was a ghost. Not only was his son a ghost, but he was in pain. Jack shook off his shock and, in a sudden burst of anger, threw himself at Marcel and punched the young ghost hunter in the face.  
  
The blow knocked Marcel unconscious and caused the beam of energy to shut off. With the loss of the energy holding him up, Danny was dropped to the ground. He lay silent and unmoving on the pavement as his father ran over to him in a panic.  
  
Danny! Danny are you all right? Jack dropped to his knees beside his son. He checked Danny over and immediately realized that his son wasn't breathing. He quickly checked for a pulse, but was unable to find it as well. Oh God. Danny! Without a second thought Jack began to perform CPR on his son. Stopping every twenty or so compression's to check for a pulse he almost collapsed from relief when he found one. He continued to breath into his son's mouth until he felt the boy begin to draw in air on his own.  
  
Suddenly, Danny's eyes flew open and he gasped harshly. He glanced around rapidly searching for Tank. He didn't see the other ghost and relaxed slightly. It was then that he realized just how much pain he was in. His chest was screaming and his lungs burned as if he had been holding his breath for a very long time.  
  
  
  
The voice was so low that Danny could barely hear it. He glanced towards it source and saw his father staring at him with fear in his eyes. There were tears pouring down Jack Fenton's cheeks. Danny, are you all right?  
  
Danny opened his mouth to reply and began to cough harshly. Jack quickly pulled his son up into a sitting position and began to rub his back comfortingly. It took a few nerve wracking moments before Danny was able to catch his breath again.  
  
What happened? Danny whispered painfully as soon as he could manage. The last thing he remembered was gaining the upper hand in his battle with Tank, and then a blinding agony. His mind wasn't very clear at the moment, but he was confused as to exactly why his father was here.  
  
You were fighting and got hit with a powerful energy beam. I managed to stop it, but you were already hurt. Jack's voice cracked, and a couple more tears leaked out of his eyes. When I reached you you weren't breathing and I couldn't find a pulse. It took some time but I managed to revive you.  
  
Danny looked up at his father through clouded eyes and the information sank in. Not the part about the being revived, but the part about the fighting. Then you know. It wasn't a question. It was just a soft statement of truth. Danny was too tired to bother with any more questions. Actually, at the moment Danny couldn't have cared less about his secret. He was in too much pain.  
  
Jack looked at his son carefully, the boy seemed too exhausted to care about anything at the moment. Jack considered not replying but decided against it. From what he had seen of what had happened to Danny, he figured that it was safe to assume that what had occurred had been very close to an electrocution. He recalled reading somewhere that when you were electrocuted you would become very tired, but it was a very bad idea to actually go to sleep until you had seen a professional. He wasn't really certain if the information was accurate or not, but figured that it was better to be safe. Maybe he could help his son stay awake by getting him to talk. Danny was still watching him, though the boy's eyelids had slipped lower.  
  
No, I don't really know Danny. Maybe you could explain it while we go to the hospital. Jack said as he lifted the jet haired boy into his arms and carried him over to the car. He placed his son gently in the front seat, propping him up against the dash board. On his way to the driver's seat he stopped at the trunk to pull out a pillow.  
  
He climbed into the car and caught Danny, just as the boy began to fall over. Just a second Danny. He whispered as he placed the pillow on his lap and guided his son's head to rest on it. He started the car and very carefully pulled away from the curb. Danny? weren't you going to explain? Danny's voice was weak with exhaustion, and Jack was beginning to worry that Danny would fall asleep before the boy suddenly started speaking. His voice was very low and Jack had to strain to hear him.  
  
Oh, yeah. I guess I do owe you an explanation. He paused for breath and for a moment Jack worried that perhaps he had fallen asleep. It was just over six months ago. You had just finished the portal, but you couldn't get it to work. I went inside and accidentally activated it. When I woke up I had changed.  
  
Danny's voice was fading out and Jack wanted to keep him awake so he asked a question. You changed into what I saw tonight. An impressive fighting ghost with white hair. What' it like being a ghost?  
  
Danny chuckled. I'm only half. Most of the time I can control my changes, but sometimes when I'm emotional or careless I can lose control.And the fighting?I have something I call a ghost sense. It activates whenever there is another ghost near me. Most of the time they are ghosts that have come through the Fenton Portal. Since I was the one who had activated it, I figured that it was my responsibility to put them back in Ghost World where they belong. Danny's voice was fading again.  
  
How do you force them back through with out us noticing?The Fenton Thermos. Jack started with surprise. I use it to contain the ghosts that I have captured until I can get them back to the portal.I didn't realize that the thermos worked! Jack exclaimed as he pulled into the hospital emergency zone. " Hold on Danny. You'll be seeing a doctor soon. He stopped the car, hurried to the passenger door, and lifted his son out. He carried Danny into the building and immediately began yelling for a doctor.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: There will only be two more chapters after this. They will both be rather short, but I have a lot of assignments and tests coming up and I would like to finish this story before I lose my train of thought.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 5  
  
--------------------  
  
Jack! Jack, where is he? Maddie rushed across the waiting room and into her husbands arms. Is Danny all right? Jack what happened?  
  
Maddie, Maddie calm down. The doctors are still with him. But as soon as they know anything about his condition, they'll let us know.  
  
Maddie began taking deep breaths to help calm herself. She had been so upset to hear that Danny was in the hospital, she had had to ask Jazz to drive her. Maddie had gotten out of the car and hurried inside while her daughter found someplace to park the car.  
  
she started again once she felt she was calm enough. What happened?  
  
I can't say here, honey. But he was hurt. Very badly. Jack took a deep breath before continuing. His breathing and heart beat stopped briefly, but I revived him with CPR. I brought him here, and he's been in with the doctors ever since. They have yet to tell me anything about his condition. He took a deep breath as Jazz walked into the room. Come with me. I need to tell you both something.  
  
----------  
  
Jack found an empty exam room just down the hall from where he had been waiting for news about his son. He ushered his daughter and wife inside before closing the door tightly.  
  
Maddie sounded exasperated. What is it? We need to be out there incase they have news about Danny.  
  
I know. I know. I'll make it fast, but I need to tell you what happened. Both women looked at him sharply. The fact that he was unwilling to tell them in public worried both of them. First of all, I know that this is going to be a surprise, but Danny is half ghost.  
  
He held up his hand to stop the questions that his wife had just opened her mouth to ask. Don't ask me to explain that. Danny explained briefly, but I was too worried to really understand what he was talking about.  
  
Jazz looked slightly sick. This wasn't news to her and she was worried that perhaps what had happened was a result of something her father had done. She didn't want to ask, she was afraid of the answer, but she forced herself. Does this have to do with how he was hurt?  
  
Yes. When I was hunting for a ghost to capture so that I could show Marcel up I actually found two. They were battling. One of them was Danny. He heard Maddie and Jazz gasp but decided to forge onward. Marcel was already there. He used some sort of energy beam. I think he was trying to capture Danny.  
  
He . . . he was screaming. Jack choked slightly. I attacked Marcel and stopped the beam. Danny's heart had stopped. It took some time, but I revived him and brought him here.  
  
Maddie had her face in her hands, sobbing. Jack quickly pulled her into a hug and looked over to his daughter. She looked upset and he asked her what was wrong.  
  
Her voice shook as she answered. I never realized. I didn't think he could be so seriously hurt. At her father's questioning stare she added, I already knew that he was part ghost. He didn't know that I knew and I was going to wait until he wanted to tell me. I knew that he was fighting ghosts . . . but this. Her voice trailed off into tears.  
  
Jack and Maddie quickly pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
----------  
  
The Fentons had been back in the waiting room for almost an hour when the Doctor finally emerged from the emergency room to find them. All three of them jumped up out of their seats the moment they saw the Doctor heading towards them. They were so nervous they ended up talking all over each other.  
  
  
  
Is he all right?  
  
Can we see him?  
  
The doctor raised his hand to stem the flow of words. He motioned for them to sit and waited for them to comply before beginning. First of all I would like to say that Danny is going to be fine and is right now resting comfortably. You may see him once we are finished here.  
  
Now then, it seems that your son suffered a very serious electrocution. As well he received a cracked rib when he was resuscitated. There is no serious physical damage but the whole ordeal has been very hard on him. We are going to keep him overnight for observation. When you take him home he is going to be very tired for quite some time. I want him to be kept at home in bed for a week, just to be on the safe side. And I want him to spend most of that time sleeping. He may also be physically weak for the first few days.  
  
But he will be all right won't he doctor? Maddie asked quietly. She sighed in relief when she say the doctor nod. So, can we see him now?  
  
Of course. I'll take you to his room.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued

Note2: I apologize if the writing in this story seems rather infantile. I am very unimpressed with my level of work, which is another reason why I am trying to finish this as fast as I can.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: Only one chapter left. I kind of started this story on a whim and don't really feel like putting much effort into it any more. I'm just going to wrap everything up and then leave it. I apologize to anyone who was expecting something longer, but I've kinda of lost interest in this plot line. Sorry.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 6  
  
--------------------  
  
When Danny woke the following morning the first thing he noticed was the intense pain in his chest. He groaned out loud and tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the bed. He stared at the white ceiling and figured that he must be in a hospital. The last night was rather hazy. He remembered the fight and an intense pain. He thought he recalled talking to his father, but he couldn't quite remember what it had been about.  
  
He felt absolutely exhausted. He groaned again and was just closing his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard a rustling beside him.  
  
Danny? Honey are you awake?  
  
Danny opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother standing over him with a concerned look on her face. She reached out to brush the hair off of his forehead letting her fingers trail across his brow. He smiled slightly and would have happily been lulled back to sleep by her fingers, but figured that he should say something to her.  
  
Mom . . . His voice trailed off as he began to cough harshly from the pain in his chest.  
  
Shhh. Don't push yourself honey. The doctor is coming to give you a quick check up and then, when your father and sister get here we're going to take you home. She continued stroking his brow with soft fingers. I'm so glad you're okay. We were all so worried. We all wanted to stay but there just wasn't enough room for all of us. And there was absolutely no way that I was going to leave my baby boy all alone in the hospital overnight.  
  
Danny smirked slightly as he once again closed his eyes. He dozed lightly while his mother sat beside him. After a few moments the doctor came in and gave him a brief exam. The doctor said that he was fine to go home and left the two alone to wait for Jack.  
  
----------  
  
Jack walked into his son's hospital room around mid morning. His wife looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He looked over at Danny and saw that he was fast asleep. Has he been asleep the whole time?  
  
Maddie shook her head, No, he woke early this morning. The doctor has already checked him over. We can take him home anytime we want. She paused to glance behind him. Isn't Jazz with you?Yes, she went to get us a wheelchair so that we could get Danny out to the car. Jack sighed and sat down in the chair across the bed from Maddie. He took a closer look at his son and winced. Danny was unbelievably pale and his hair hung limp on his forehead. Jack couldn't recall ever seeing his son looking this bad before.  
  
When Jazz came in with the wheelchair Jack stood so that he could lift Danny into it. Just as he began to lift Danny the young boy woke up. He let out a sharp gasp of pain from his cracked ribs. Jack apologized and gently set his son into the wheelchair. Jazz ruffled his hair lightly before taking the handles of the chair.  
  
When the reached the car Jack lifted Danny into the back seat and Jazz handed off the wheelchair to one of the hospital attendants. Maddie crawled into the back seat with her son and pulled a warm blanket around him. He rested his head on her shoulder and was asleep before his father had even gotten back into the car.  
  
----------  
  
Sam was standing near the entrance to the school waiting for her two best friends. If they didn't hurry they were going to miss the beginning of the math midterm. She growled under her breath and turned to stare out over the school field. She could see Tucker coming towards her but still didn't see Danny anywhere.  
  
Tucker came running up gasping for breath. I. . . missed. . . my. . . alarm, he gasped out harshly. He looked around slightly confused and he got his wind back. Where's Danny?I don't know. I haven't seen him come through. Maybe he ran into some ghost trouble. Sam looked worried. If he doesn't get here soon he's going to miss the beginning of the test.  
  
Tucker frowned, Don't worry about Danny. If he gets here late he can just phase into his seat and hope that nobody notices.  
  
Sam shrugged slightly and nodded. They both turned and headed into the school.  
  
----------  
  
Maddie walked into her sons room with a bowl of soup. Jack was sitting with him. It was rather foolish but none of them felt right leaving Danny alone for any length of time. Jack stood and kissed his wife on the cheek as he headed out the door.  
  
Danny had been asleep ever since they had gotten into the car. He hadn't even stirred when Jack had lifted him out of the back seat and carried him up the stairs to tuck him into bed. She hated to wake him but he needed to eat.  
  
Danny? Sweetie, time for lunch.  
  
Danny groaned and opened his eyes. He saw that it had been his mother who had spoken to him and gave her a weak smile. She gave him an bright grin and set the soup on the bed side table beside him. She helped to sit him up and placed some pillows behind his back to support him.  
  
Maddie sat down on the edge of his bed and held up the soup so that he could reach it. He was so weak that he ended up just drinking the soup while his mother held the bowl to his lips.  
  
Before Maddie had even laid him back on his pillow he was fast asleep. Maddie kissed him on the forehead and sat down on the chair beside him. She reached over and picked up the phone. She dialed the high school and quietly informed the secretary that Danny was going to be missing for the rest of the week if not longer. She then hung up silently and settled back in her chair.  
  
--------------------  
  
To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: I realize now, from some of the reviews I've gotten, that people were expecting this to be a pure angst and drama story. Truthfully it should be angst and hurt/comfort. That's what I specialize in.  
  
--------------------  
  
Agony  
by Kalika  
  
Chapter 7  
  
--------------------  
  
Sam and Tucker walked out of the exam room together. They waited across the hall watching everyone come out of the room behind them. Both had had seats at the front of the room and hadn't seen whether or not Danny had actually come in.  
  
They waited until the room had cleared, but there was still no sign of Danny. With a confused glance at each other they decided to check the room. It was completely empty and Danny's test book was still sitting unopened on his assigned test.  
  
I can't believe Danny didn't show up, Tucker exclaimed in surprise. This was a really important test. Who knows if they'll even give him another chance to write. They might just fail him.  
  
Sam nodded slightly while she thought the situation through. Danny would never miss a test. Maybe something's wrong. Maybe he ran into a ghost and got injured. She chewed on her lower lip as she turned to Tucker. Let's stop by his house. You know . . . just to see if he's okay.  
  
Tucker nodded solemnly and they both walked to their lockers to grab their bags and head over to their friend's home.  
  
-----------  
  
Hey, mom  
  
The voice was so weak that Maddie almost didn't hear it. She turned in her chair to see her son watching her through hooded eyes. He looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was gray.  
  
Honey, you're supposed to be asleep. You need your rest. Maddie whispered as she reached over to stroke her son's forehead. She got up from her chair, and sat beside Danny on the bed.  
  
I want to tell you something, and I want to tell you now. Could you get Dad in here. She nodded and called her husband.  
  
Danny, you don't have to do this now. It can wait.  
  
What can wait? Jack asked as he entered his son's room. His wife motioned for him to sit and he took her now empty chair.  
  
I want to explain about myself fully. I've been holding it in for so long I just don't think I can anymore. He waved his hand weakly in order to stop his parent's protests. I suppose that Dad gave you the gist of it, but I doubt that he was really listening. I'm also not entirely certain of what I told him. Danny coughed weakly before continuing.  
  
About six months ago I had an accident in the lab . . .   
  
----------  
  
Tucker and Sam both waited impatiently on the Fenton's doorstep. They had come directly from school, and were slightly out of breath from having run most of the way. Their worry over Danny had been eating them up. He could be in serious trouble.  
  
They were both so lost in their own worried thoughts that they both started when the Fenton's front door was thrown open. Jack Fenton was in the standing in the doorway looking extremely tired.  
  
Hello Sam. Tucker. Can I help you with something? His voice was tired as well. I'm kind of doing something in the kitchen right now.  
  
Mr. Fenton we just came over to see Danny. We got concerned when he didn't show up at school today. Tucker began to ramble. See, we kind of had a math mid-term today and Danny missed it. It was worth a lot of marks.  
  
Jack smacked himself in the forehead. The test! We'll have to ask if he can write it in a few weeks. While he was talking, Jack had seemed to forget that Sam and Tucker were still there. It took a couple of tries before they could get his attention again.  
  
Um, excuse me Mr. Fenton? Why would he need to write it in a few weeks. Sam felt rather unnerved by his reaction.  
  
Jack turned his attention to them again. He looked very solemn. There was an accident last night. Danny was . . . electrocuted. He had spent the day studying at the library. It happened when he was coming home. It's lucky I was driving by and . . . saw it happen.  
  
Tucker and Sam gasped in horror. Oh god, is he all right?  
  
He'll be okay. Right now he is exhausted and in a some pain. When he was being revived, a couple of his ribs were cracked.  
  
Sam nearly panicked when she heard that. He had to be revived? Shouldn't he be in the hospital?  
  
They watched him overnight and decided that he would do just as well at home as he would there. The doctor wants him to be kept home resting for a week at least. Depending on how he feels we may keep him out of school longer.  
  
Tucker was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. His best friend had been dead. Sure he was half ghost, but that just wasn't the same. His heart had actually stopped. He had been so badly hurt that he had stopped breathing. He asked softly, Can we see him?  
  
Jack looked at his son's friends with sympathy. He knew exactly how they were feeling. He could see the worry in their eyes. Go up and knock on the door. His mother is with him right now and he's probably asleep, but you can go see.  
  
----------  
  
Maddie was still watching her son sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She would let Jack get it. Right now she didn't really feel like leaving Danny alone. He had been alone for so long it just didn't seem right. This certainly explained how tired and sad he had seemed lately. She had just been about to take his hand when she heard an knock on his bedroom door.  
  
Reluctantly, she rose from her seat on the bed to open the door. She was surprised to find Sam and Tucker waiting in the hall.  
  
Hello Mrs. Fenton. Sam spoke in a very quiet voice. We were worried when Danny didn't show up in school today. Mr. Fenton said we could ask you if he was able to see us.  
  
Maddie glanced back into the room and sighed. He's asleep right now, but if your quiet you can see him. Just be careful not to wake him. I'll go and get his supper. She slipped past them into the hall and headed down the stairs.  
  
Sam glanced at Tucker nervously. They were both afraid to see Danny. From what they had heard downstairs, he had been very badly injured. They steeled themselves and entered the room as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, neither of them could contain their gasps when they finally saw their best friend.  
  
They couldn't recall ever seeing Danny look this bad before. He had been through a lot of horrible fights, but the aftermath had never had this affect on him. He looked dead. The pale skin, and sunken eyes only enhanced the image. Thankfully, they couldn't see the bandages that wrapped his chest beneath his pajama top.  
  
Oh, poor Danny. Sam whispered as she reached out to brush his cheek. This is just awful. How could something like this happen. It isn't fair.  
  
I know what you mean. Danny helps so many people and this is what the universe decides to do to him. It's like a cruel joke. Tucker spoke in a whisper as he stood over the bed watching his damaged friend rest.  
  
  
  
Sam exclaimed when she heard his quiet whisper. She could see his eyes barely open. How are you feeling? Does it hurt.  
  
He nodded slightly, What are you doing here?  
  
Tucker piped up, You missed the math midterm. We came over because we were worried. When your father said that you were electrocuted we couldn't leave without seeing you. I'm just glad you're all right.  
  
Danny whispered weakly, that's not quiet right. He yawned in exhaustion. But I'll have to tell you later . . . His voice trailed off as he fell beck to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Maddie came back into the room twenty minutes later to find Sam and Tucker still watching Danny sleep. They had been whispering when she entered, but had stopped as soon as the door had opened. She smiled slightly. Maybe Danny hadn't been as alone as she had thought. She would have to ask him when he next woke up whether or not Sam and Tucker knew about his secret.  
  
Maybe you two should head on home now. Danny probably won't wake up for a while. Maddie whispered as she placed the bowl of cool broth that she had brought with her on the bedside table. Feel free to come over tomorrow after school. He might be up to talking to you by then.  
  
All right Mrs. Fenton. They both whispered before tearing their eyes away from Danny and leaving the room. Just as Sam was pulling the door closed she turned to look back into the room and saw Maddie lean down and kiss her son on the forehead gently.  
  
Sam turned back to Tucker with a smile. I think Danny is going to be all right.  
  
The End


End file.
